


Study Date

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2013 [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a crush on Gemma's lecturer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

Caroline is twice Harry's age. She's got a stunning smile and legs that go on for days. She is definitely not Frankie Sandford. She's better. She has a doctorate and is Gemma's favourite lecturer. Gemma seems to be Caroline's favourite student, given the frequent coffee dates they go on.

 

Sometimes, when it's so late at night it might be early in the morning instead and Harry lies awake in his bed, unable to sleep, his mind will get away from him. He'll wonder if there is more between them than mutual respect and blossoming friendship and his imagination will conjure up images of Caroline spread out on crisp white sheets. Her hair is fanned out around her head and her breasts are heaving with irregular breaths. But there will also always be the dark head of hair of the girl kissing those breasts, touching the wetness between Caroline's legs with her fingers and it's never _really_ Gemma, ew, no, Harry doesn't think of his sister like _that_ , except in this scenario he does, doesn't he? And then the incesty conundrum will confuse and disturb him and he'll roll over, pretending not to feel his stiffening prick.

 

Curse Gemma. Only not, because without her he'd never have even met Caroline.

 

He tells his mother he likes studying on the growing number of train rides up to Manchester and he tells Gemma his friends are teasing him a bit too much for caring about his schoolwork. When she doesn't believe him he tells her he misses her. She believes that until she notices his fumbling around Caroline and how he'll ask to accompany them on their coffee dates even though the conversation is lost on him. Then of course she begins teasing him like an older sister is wont to do.

 

The worst thing is that Harry can't tell if Caroline has noticed his crush and how she feels about it. She's gorgeous and smart and twice Harry's age, he knows how far out of his league she is. She'd never go for a schoolboy. Even less her own student’s younger brother. Christ, if it wasn't for her and Gemma's friendship, he'd have to call her 'Miss Flack'.

 

(That could be hot too. Fuck.)

 

Harry knows this but still he can't help but dream and try. Mostly he's grateful she indulges him; lets him hold the door, pull out her chair, help her into her coat or offer his arm when she's struggling on her heels. Gemma rolls her eyes, but once, when Caroline left him with a faint smudge of red lipstick on his cheek, she pats him on the shoulder, begrudgingly impressed.

 

"You do have some massive balls, baby brother."

 

"Please don't talk about my balls," he says and they cackle and turn back for her dorm.

 

It's two weeks later at another one of their coffee dates that Caroline addresses his crush.

 

"Well, aren't you ever going to ask me out, Harry?" she asks. Harry's brain goes static.

 

"I- wha- Would you say yes?"

 

"You'll never know if you don't ask, will you?" she says. That means 'yes', doesn't it?

 

"Would you like to grab coffee some time?" he asks and when she chuckles hastens to add, "With me. Just me. No Gemma."

 

She lets him stew for a moment and then smiles.

 

"I'd love to."

 

**The End**


End file.
